Alphabet Soup
by Insanity's Fire
Summary: Stories from A-Z from humorous to morbid- about the cast's childhood and teenage years.
1. Akatsuki

**Akatsuki**

"And that's why I need to bring peace to the world. Otherwise, the human race is damned." The little redhead finished, getting down from his previous position of standing on the bench, and sitting alongside his eager listeners.

"Nagato, do you really think you could bring peace to the whole world?" Asked a wide-eyed Yahiko in wonder.

"I have to! Who else will?"

"Mm." Yahiko nodded in understanding, going back into daydreaming.

"But that would be so much to bear!" Konan added, "Wouldn't you want some help?" Nagato had never considered this before,

"Well… who would be willing?"

"We could help you!" Said Yahiko cheerfully. Nagato was taken aback,

"R-really?"

"Yeah!" Konan said, punching the air.

"We could invent an organization and get more people to help, too!" Said Yahiko. Nagato smiled in delight,

"Okay! What should we call it?"

"Akatsuki! Dawn… isn't that so pretty?" Konan asked, beginning to fold origami in her excitement. Yahiko and Nagato grinned,

"Yeah!" They said in unison, liking the sound.

"Sounds like you guys are up to something again…" Moaned Jiraiya, walking up to them with three popsicles in his hand. He handed them to the kids. "Tell me, are you going to get us kicked out of the hotel again?"

"No of course not!" Nagato exclaimed. "That was only once! I told you it wasn't gonna happen again!" He pouted, "Besides, Akatsuki could never bring destruction. It's the complete opposite!"


	2. Baka

**Baka**

"Da-_ddy_!" a young Naruto wined as he bounded up the stairs to his family's apartment. "Someone name-called me today!" He said, finding his father in the living room. "They called me an idiot!"

"Naru, come here." Minato gestured to his lap and Naruto hopped on. "Who called you this name?"

"Sasuke!"

"Uchiha?"

"Mhm! He said I was a baka and that I would never get it, just because I got one point lower than him on a quiz! I hate him!"

"Naru, hate is a strong word."

"But I mean it!"

"Tell me something," The wise Hokage said, adjusting which knee his son was sitting on. "Would you still mean it if he didn't?"

"…But… he did!"

"How do you know?" Naruto faltered at this question, but eventually answered,

"Well… It sounded like he did…" Minato smiled a knowing smile,

"You know, usually at your age, if someone calls you a name, it means they like you." Naruto just gaped at his dad.

"W-what?!" He screamed.

"Yup."

_Sasuke is in for an interesting day tomorrow…_ Thought Naruto mischievously.


	3. Choices

**Choices**

Kakashi Hatake was a senior in high school. The school's laziest, nonchalant senior there was, which was saying a lot considering the people who were his classmates. His spikey grey hair stood out amongst all the bright colors, swooping up as if electrocuted, and then hanging down a bit, as if soggy from the rain.

He was well aware that a certain freshman had a crush on him, and he was also aware that he had an extreme crush on him as well. But the cruel fact he was the most aware of was his clan's name. His father had disgraced the clan enough, what would he be doing to his future family's name if everyone found out he were gay and he liked someone four years younger than him. It was unheard of.

But today, Kakashi had pretty much had enough. Had enough of hiding who he was for the sake of some stupid dream he had of being a father, had enough of hiding his true emotions, had enough of feeling like an idiotic bastard every time he blew Iruka off. It was the final glance at the tan brunette at lunch that day that had set him off. He'd just been sitting, staring, and Iruka had turned around, met his glance, and smiled. It was the most wonderful smile Kakashi had ever seen. And even though he'd seen it countless times before, it never failed to have the same effect on him.

So it was then that Kakashi made his choice, pulled down his mask, and gave Iruka the kiss the school had been waiting for.


	4. Different Kind of Determination

**Determination of a Badass**

Naruto Uzumaki is a badass. He wore a black jumpsuit with the zipper going down, showing off his athletic build and black undershirt. Two bright orange stripes ran down each shoulder of the top of the jumpsuit, and orange shoelaces brightened his black sneakers. His determined bright blue eyes and easy-going yet confident smile made all girls' heart flutter. Especially one Sakura Haruno.

How did Naruto grow to become this way, might you ask? It was his older brother, Nairo. With his guidance Naruto became the second best in his class in athletics (with Kiba at first), the third best in his class in academics (with his best friend Sasuke at first, his good friend Shikamaru at second; he'd woken him up during his early classes and now he was just staying awake on his own… most of the time, and his good friend Neji at fourth), and the top of his class at ninjutsu.

On top of that, Nairo got Naruto to accept that he was gay. That he was in love with Sasuke. To ask Sasuke out in front of everyone. To make out with Sasuke in front of everyone. All leading to his notorious reputation as a badass. Well, a _gay_ badass.


	5. Evil

**Evil**

Itachi ran into his room, slamming the door, and then punching it several times.

"AHHHH!" he screamed, tears pouring down his face. "Why does nobody fucking get it? I don't CARE that I'm failing school! I don't CARE that my parents told me to clean my room! I don't GIVE A FUCKING SHIT about ANYONE! I don't CARE! I don't care about anything… I should have feelings, but I don't. I just don't. And everyone is just going to have to get over that." Sighing, he flopped onto his bed, energy spent on ranting. Closing his eyes, he soon drifted off into a deep sleep. When he opened his eyes, someone was screaming. His mother?

"It's happening! Get me to the hospital!!" She screamed. _Oh. So she must be having Sasuke. Joy._ Itachi told himself. Though, in truth, he really wanted Sasuke to be born so he would finally start to have feelings. But at the hospital he was disappointed. The idiotic baby was just as annoying as everyone else in the world. Winy and inconsiderate and ugly and stupid. When he held him in his arms the first thing he did was poke him in the forehead with two fingers and said,

"I'm going to have fun torturing you."


	6. Freak

**Freak**

Choji Akimichi was wearing a white wedding dress. His short, layered, light brown hair that framed his round face so perfectly bounced up and down as he danced with a manikin to Andrea Bocelli song Mai Piu Cosi Lontano playing loudly in the background. The light blush on his cheeks only served to make him more beautiful in the Shadow Master's eyes and he couldn't even comprehend why people would ever call this beautiful butterfly a freak.

Hopping down from his perch in the window, he walked across the wooden plank floor and touched his lover's back. The boy turned around and smiled slightly. Without saying a word he moved away from Shikamaru's touch and laid the manikin where it belonged. Then, Shikamaru moved Choji to where he belonged; in his embrace.

As the two danced to the music, they began to feel as if they were one being. Shikamaru's hand on Choji's waist serving to gently guide him, which, in turn, allowed them to maintain their steady rhythm. Shikamaru was always a perfectionist. Choji rested his head on the jounin's green vest and simply enjoyed the serenity. When the song was almost over he looked up into his lover's gaze and moved in to kiss him.

Shikamaru laid Choji down on the ground like he had so many times before in the small attic and left all-too-fitting butterfly kisses to his lover's neck and below.

People in the below streets could hear the music coming from the well-known attic, and shouted. "FREAK!", louder and louder, but the two lovers were deaf too all except each other.

They didn't realize as people had finally taken it to the next level in their ignorance and charged up the stairs with shuriken and kunai knives.

When they felt the pain of being stabbed they looked into each other's eyes and held on, knowing that they were going to a better place.

Freak? The word meant nothing to Choji. Nothing at all.


	7. Gaara

**Gaara**

"Here!" Gaara smiled handing over the bag of ointments, "I'm sorry about earlier…" The boy opened the door a bit wider and looked at him curiously.

"You're sorry…? Really?"

"Um… yeah!"

"Well… Okay." The boy grinned, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry I ran away. I was…" He looked down. Gaara frowned,

"You were scared of me because I got the ball for you?"

"No! I didn't realize about the ball thing right then… I was just focusing on you…" Gaara flinched,

"On me? Why?"

"…Well…. You've got a scary reputation. Unlike you, I can get hurt… And it's painful, getting hurt." Gaara nodded slowly looking down.

"But it's okay! If you're sorry than it doesn't really matter… Let's go for a walk, I can see the stars!" The boy called out something back into the house and ran out again. Gaara smiled.

"Are you my friend now? Oh… Here's the ointment by the way…" The boy took it and smiled again,

"Okay! Thanks."


End file.
